Tough
by xXxJaceInWonderlandxXx
Summary: "Being tough doesn't mean you aren't breakable. Being tough means you're able to bounce back from those breaks." Clarisse/Chris one-shot for PJO Ship Week #4.


**Phew, I almost didn't make this one. Sorry that it's kind of short!**

**Clarisse/Chris for PJO Ship Week #4. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tough**

The pain in her leg has subsided to a dull throb, but it still aches every time she tries to sit up. The stupid plaster cast is bugging her to no end, and the light bulb over her bed is flickering on and off in an infuriating rhythm.

So it's fairly safe to say that Clarisse La Rue is even more pissed off than usual right now.

It doesn't help that her bed is closest to the window, so all day long she can hear campers gossiping about her current situation. It makes Clarisse want to jump up, give every single one of those kids a knuckle sandwich, and then possibly end with a few swirlies to the ones being particularly aggravating.

But to do that, she'd need to be able to walk. Or even stand. Both of which Clarisse can't do in her current situation.

She doesn't even understand why Chiron got so mad about the whole ordeal. Granted, the hellhound that got through the boundaries wasn't even really doing anything to provoke her, so maybe her attack was kind of uncalled for. And maybe Clarisse didn't fall back when the campers were given the order, and instead recklessly decided to try and tackle the hellhound, thereupon breaking her leg. So maybe some kids got trampled and one side of the Demeter cabin caved in. There's still no excuse for why Chiron ordered her to heal like a human, which means no nectar and ambrosia. Instead, she gets a big plaster cast on her leg, that has to stay on for six to eight weeks.

Clarisse doesn't even want to think about how out of shape she's going to be after this.

There's a knock on the door, and Chris enters, glancing nervously at the giant boar's head impaled with various weapons in one corner. Normally, when people look this scared upon entering this cabin Clarisse feels a rush of pride, but today she feels a little guilty. She doesn't want her own boyfriend to be fearful of her cabin.

Chris perches on the end of the bunk next to hers, remembering that Clarisse is a strong believer in personal space. "How are you feeling?" He asks hesitantly.

She laughs dryly. "My leg hurts like Hades and I can't even walk. What do you think?" He looks hurt for a second by her bitter tone, and Clarisse bites her lip. "Um, sorry. I'm alright, I guess."

If Chris seems surprised by the fact that she said sorry (a word that's rarely in her vocabulary), he doesn't show it. "Chiron told me to give you some Tylenol. I think he's regretting his decision to make you heal like a human now."

"Why, cause I'm going to be in such a bad mood for the next two months?" Clarisse snaps, then sighs. It's not fair of her to take all of her anger out on Chris. "I just wish I could stand."

"I could carry you," He suggests, then automatically regrets it upon seeing the murderous look that appears on her face. "I mean, no. That's a bad idea."

Quite honestly, it's moments like this Chris wonders why he puts up with her. The Stoll brothers have questioned this many times, and every time he answers "because I love her", which cues gagging noises from his entire cabin. But still, when she's this angry and over-emotional, he can't help but question why he's hanging around.

"It's not a bad idea, it's just... my siblings." She can only imagine the teases and hollers that would emerge if anyone saw her, Clarisse La Rue, being carried around by her boyfriend. "But hey, if you could… can you grab the crutches from over there?"

This time, momentary surprise flashes across Chris's face before he can think to hide it. Clarisse never asks for anything, even if it's something as small as this. With a small smile, he stands up and grabs the crutches from the wall near the door, placing them next to her on the bed. She gives a nod of thanks and tries to push herself off the bed, only to have her arms collapse underneath her. Another try proves the same results.

"Do you need any help?" Chris asks hesitantly. It's a mark of how truly injured Clarisse is when she lets out a shaky nod, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and help her to her feet.

"Yo dude!" Travis bursts into the cabin, stopping dead in his tracks as he takes in the scene in front of him. Chris's arm is still wrapped around Clarisse's waist, and both of them are face to face. "Blackmail!" The Stoll brother cackles, taking a camera from Gods knows where and snapping a quick picture.

Clarisse wriggles out of his grip, grabbing onto her crutches hard. "I'm gonna murder that punk if it's the last thing I do." She growls, swinging herself towards the door.

"Whoa, hold on!" Chris protests, standing in front of the door. "You can't attack people right now! In case you didn't notice, you're on crutches!"

To his utmost surprise, Clarisse suddenly blinks hard, as if holding back tears. Chris realizes just how hard this must be for her- a daughter of Ares, not being able to fight or be active or even participate in camp activities for two months. He steps towards her hesitantly, not in the mood to be punched, but when she doesn't even flinch he takes that as an okay to wrap his arms around her and pull her towards him.

"It's just… I'm supposed to be tough," Clarisse mumbles, her voice muffled by Chris's shirt. "And I can't do that with this stupid cast on my leg. Now I can't fight or train or do anything!"

"Clarisse," Chris took a step away from her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "Being tough doesn't mean you aren't breakable. Being tough means you're able to bounce back from those breaks. Now, are you going to sit in your cabin and mope, or are you going to go out there and show the world that you won't be put down by something as simple as a broken leg?"

She stares at her boyfriend, an amused smile dancing over her face. "Whaddya know. Maybe you do have a backbone after all."

"But if you do end up feeling embarrassed when we're out there…" Chris steps a little closer to her. "I could always do this to divert their attention."

And with that, he leans forward and plants a kiss on her lips before backing away, unsure of what her reaction will be.

She simply smiles. "Go outside, punk. I'll see you in a minute."

Chris leaves the cabin, grinning, as Clarisse slumps against the wall, letting her cheeks turn fire-engine red from the kiss.

After all, she can't be tough all the time.

* * *

**I've had this idea for such a long time, and this pretty much gave me a reason to write it all down. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**-Jace ;)**

**PS: Here's the full list, if anyone needs it:**

July 14-20 (Thalia and Luke)

July 21-27 (Beckendorf and Silena)

July 28-August 3 (Grover and Juniper)

August 4-10 (Chris and Clarisse)

August 11-17 (Tyson and Ella)

August 18-24 (Frank and Hazel)

August 25-31 (Leo and Hazel)

September 1-7 (Leo and Reyna)

September 8-14 (Jason and Reyna)

September 15-21 (Jason and Piper)

September 22-28 (Free Ship!)

September 28- October 7 (Percy and Annabeth)


End file.
